Bella Swan finds The Cullens
by cmp72689
Summary: After 100 years, Bella Swan finds the Cullens and has some words with them. ( Eventual 2 shot )
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Twilight. This is also my very first fanfiction so I hope it's okay.

~~~~

It had been 100 years since I last saw Edward Cullen and I had finally found out where he and his family had moved to. Some small ass town in Western NY that was so much like Forks, Washington that it wasn't even funny. I scowled as I looked over the directions given to me before I lifted my head and smirked. I was going to go and yell at the entire family, give them a piece of my mind because it was high time. I wasn't the same Isabella Marie Swan that they would remember and for that I was thankful. Hell when I had been bitten, just months after the giant fucking turd left me, I had decided to keep up pretenses that I was human and 4 years later, after graduating college, I lost Charlie. Of course I kept my secret, and if anyone found out I would dazzle them into forgetting me.

I walked over to the Harley Davidson that I had bought and restored, hell I had the time I could do with it as I saw fit, and one thing I did was learn all about mechanic work. I still dressed like I had when I was human but, again, I was comfortable and why the fuck would I want to draw attention to myself, now that I am an insanely gorgeous vampire? I smirked as I drove my baby to the drive way leading to the house where I smelled 7 vampires residing and as I pulled up to the house and parked I couldn't help and mutter, "Jesus Christ... could they not think of something new? It's just like the crap ass town in forks." not caring if the 7 assholes in the house could hear me or smell me. They wouldn't be able to recognize my scent due to the fact that my power helped me with that.

You see... I had always known I was special... but I didn't know just how special I really was until after I was changed by Victoria, a story I'll divulge later, and by special... I mean that I realized the reason why Assward could never read my mind, why I couldn't have my emotions felt by Jasper or why Alice had a hard ass time seeing my future. I have a mental and physical shield, something I've perfected over the years to the point where I could project, both, over a 400 mile radius to protect anyone I trusted... which was no one. How could I trust anyone when the people I called family had up and left me like punk bitches. Anyways, due to me perfecting my shield I was able to shield my scent and that always came in handy... especially if I was hunting.

As I climbed off my motorcycle the 7 vampires I once called family stepped outside, each were staring at me confused but hey... that happens when one is wearing a helmet that isn't needed. Slowly I reached up and pulled it off, letting my curly, mahogany colored hair cascade down my back. Revealing the "perfection" that being a vampire caused and also... revealing the topaz eyes I had due to my diet of animal blood. Of course my choice of animal was grizzly, just like my lovable, asshole, big brother Emmett. I set my helmet on the motorcycle and than unzipped the jacket I wore and I placed it on the bike with the helmet. I could tell that none of them realized it was me... but hey if you were a forever 17 year old vampire litered with tattoos... you'd be unrecognizable to.

I finally walked right up the steps and I said, "Hello." my voice was different to. My voice, almost, sounded like bells chiming and as much as I fucking hated it, my voice also helped me to make people forget about me.

Each of the Cullens looked at me, trying to place where they had seen me and I, of course, rolled my eyes and said "Fuckin' really?" before my eyes moved to Esme and Carlisle, "So I'm your daughter huh? The mate you always wanted for Assward? Ha! Shows how much you two know." Upon me saying that they all looked at me in shock. "Close your mouths. Flies will land." I than drawled. "You gonna let me in or am I gonna have to have you seven stare at me like I'm a damn ghost?"

"Language!" spoke Esme, trying to pull the mother card.

Immediately I turned my attention to her and said, "Bitch you ain't my mama. I've been a fuckin' vampire for a 100 years now. If I was family, like you all claimed, none of you bitches would of let this fucker leave me IN THE WOODS STRANDED!" Once I said that I exhaled and said, "Sorry... still a sore subject apparently." I than watched as they, still shocked, walked in and I followed. Good, they were going to get an ear full and they better not interrupt. Who should I start with first? I knew I'd save Assward for last, he deserved everything I had to say.

Once inside I shifted and said, "Now I've got some shit to say and before any of you interrupt I will say them. If, after I am done, y'all want to ask questions you may but until then keep your mouths shut."

"Damn... What happened to you?" asked Emmett.

I scoffed and said, "You'll find out."

I looked at each of them than I, finally, looked at Carlisle and I said, "When I was a small girl I always wanted a family where I felt loved, wanted and special. I felt like a freak among freaks due to that. My father, Charlie, was an amazing dad and he loved me but he was never there for me the way I hoped. And my mother? God I hated her for what she did to my father. I was taken from Charlie as a baby because Renee couldn't handle being in Forks. She couldn't tough it out and although I understand her reasoning's.. well I still loathe her to this day. As a child I didn't have the luxery of being a child. Oh no I had to cook, pay the bills, and I had to make sure she got safely into bed after a long night of booze and drugs and CPS didn't do jack shit. All of this BEFORE I was 10 I might add. When I came to forks and I meant you and your family and when I did so I fell so in love with all of you, not just Assward, because I finally felt like I belonged. I felt like you cared, like you were the father I deserved. I almost called you dad several different times but I stopped myself, not knowing how you'd react. You lost my trust when you let this," I pointed to Edward, "little boy call the shots on everything."

Edward went to say something but I said, "Nuh uh you immature brat I talk, you listen." I looked to Esme and I said, "And you... the mother I always wanted, always felt I deserved... it was all a lie. You never fucking cared. You're the fucking alpha of this clan whether any of you assholes realize it or not. YOU, and Carlisle, should make the decisions but you let Alice and him make the decisions because they can see the future and read minds. Fuckin' pussy ass vampires can't even do anything without those two calling the stupid ass shots." Rosalie hissed and I flipped her off before I said, "Bitch I've killed vampires scrawnier than you in the last 5 years. Don't fuck with me right now."

I shifted and than crossed my arms before I added on, "Esme I understand Edward is your son. Hell I'd pick family over some girl I hardly knew because Edward wouldn't let the family get to know her unless he deemed it correctly but in the end... you could of, at least, told me good bye. And a letter does NOT constitute as saying a proper good bye."

I could see both Carlisle and Esme taking everything I said into account and for that I was grateful. I hoped me talking and telling them how I felt, even now, made them realize how badly I'd been affected.

I rounded on Rosalie and I said, "I have always known that you've been through some trauma and although I don't know what it is that is no way to make others around you feel like shit. Jesus Christ Rose... you've got a loving mate, great parents and goodish siblings who would do everything and anything for you. Yet you sit there and you judged me even before you knew me. Clearly you didn't like the fact that I was willing to give up having children and a human life for that fucktard," again I pointed to Edward, "But, again... I had to grow up before I was 10. I didn't want children, I never have and I'm so thankful for what has happened to me. Why the hell would I want to bring children into this god awful world where men could, potentially, hurt them or something else like that. I respected your opinion because I looked up to you as my big sister and, hell, I always will. At least you were honest about your feelings of hate towards me. So, thank you. But please... when I was human it was my life, my opinion and you shouldn't of tried to make me scared because I never was. Not of any of you." Rose blinked than got up and she hugged me tightly before she sat down next to her shocked mate and family. Hell, even I was shocked. What the hell had I said to make this chick suddenly like me?

I shook my head then rounded on Alice. "Alice... you devilish fucking pixie bitch. No means NO! I never wanted a birthday party, I never liked make up, I never wanted to play, and I quote, Bella Barbie! Do you have ANY idea how much the shit you did to me made me feel even more like shit? I knew I was plain compared to everyone in this clan. I knew it and you used that against me and if I ever told you no you, like Edward, dazzled me to get your way. Boo fucking hoo you don't remember your human life... why the fuck did I have to make up for that? All I ever wanted was to spend time with you and get to know you outside of the future seeing, shopaholic vampire and you never let me. You were like a sister to me, I wanted you happy, but now... well... go to hell." Here Alice frowned and looked away, seeming to pout but I didn't care. I really didn't.

Edward, as I said, would be last. Now onto Jasper.

"Mister Jasper." I began before I shook my head and I said, "I never not once blamed you for trying to take a snap at me. Hell I would to if I had six other vampires feeling blood lust on top of my own." Here the others looked at Jasper shocked. "Once you realized that you weren't supposed to be doing that you let Emmett drag you out. I wanted to tell you that I didn't blame you but Assward never let me and I should of found you sooner and explained but... well... I was afraid I'd run into Edward and rip him to pieces and burn his ass up..." here I smirked. I than shifted and said, "You are my big brother. And nothing will change that and hey... now you don't gotta leave when I'm in the room." and that got a smile out of Jasper.

I than rounded on Emmett because, why the fuck not, I had no fault with the big bear but he needed to know how much he hurt me. But instead of saying it I looked to Jasper and said, "I need you to project what I'm feeling onto Emmett... and only Emmett." jasper nodded and I pushed my physical shield down so Jasper could do just that. A few minutes later Emmett started to dry sob and he went to say something but I held my hands up as I brought my shield back up. "You see Emmett? I didn't lose a boyfriend, I mean... I did, but I lost my family. I lost those I considered parents, those I considered siblings, because of that controlling jerk and all I ever wanted was a big bear of a brother like you. And you didn't stick around. That damn near killed me on the inside." He merely nodded and I exhaled. Now it was time for the hardest conversation ever. Despite it being all one sided.

I looked to Edward, the vampire I once thought I loved but I didn't anymore. How could I when he up and left me like he did?

"Edward... you are a disrespectful prick." I began. "You never cared about what I wanted. You had to have it your way, you were controlling and down right abusive towards me. If I was your mate, as you claimed, you wouldn't of been able to do that. You wouldn't of been able to leave me in the middle of the woods by myself to be found by a pack of mongrels. You wanted me to be human but it was in my fate to become a vampire. At the time I would of done ANYTHING to be with you, I would of bent over backwards and gotten on my knees to have you with me. But you fucked it up. You're not my mate, you never were, and I am soooo very fucking thankful for that. I couldn't handle having a little boy as my mate. I need a man and you are faaaar from that." I shifted than said, "Now I'm done... any questions?"

Carlisle cleared his throat than said, "Who changed you?"

I looked at him and said, "James mate and Laurent. Both of whom are deader than a door nail."

"Why didn't you find us sooner?" asked Esme.

I looked from Carlisle to Esme and I said, "Because, despite me not trusting you, I didn't want you guys to feel like you owed it to me to make up for him leaving me the way he did. I figured I could do this shit on my own and lookie lookie... I have."

Rosalie shifted than said, "Can you ever forgive me for being so cold?"

I rolled my eyes than said, "Psssh cracka please. I never hated you girl. Sistas from other mistahs and all that shit." which caused the blonde haired vampire to smile wide at me.

"Can I be in your life again?" asked Emmett.

I shrugged and said, "Sure but I'm not sticking around here... I just stopped by to tell y'all how I felt. I got my own clan to get back to."

"How many are in your group?" asked Jasper before he added on, "And why can't I feel your emotions anymore?"

I grinned wide and said, "Two. You know them though... Peter and Charlotte." I than shifted and said, "It's also the reason that you, assward, and alice couldn't use your gifts on me... I've always been a mental and physical shield... I've been working on it for a long while now and I'm able to push both shields out, about, 400 miles give or take..."

The vampires were shocked but, hey, I didn't care. I was fine with where I was living, and where my life had gone.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Alice.

I shrugged and said, "I write novels, I draw, and I work at the local auto body shop. That Harley outside? I rebuilt it from the ground up."

Alice hummed than said, "Quick question... why do you still dress the way you do?"

I eyed her before I said, "Because I don't think inhumanly beautiful vampires should draw attention to themselves. I've got money, yes, but why use it for fancy clothes and shit when I can donate it to charity and shit like that?"

Alice nodded and I nodded back.

"Are we really not mates?" Edward said.

I looked at him and I said, "Correct. I figured out that we were never mates because I've seen how mates act with each other. I've been around a mated pair for, like, 65 years now and I couldn't understand why you and I weren't like that. I loved you but it wasn't enough and some part of you loved me but, again, it wasn't enough. You aren't my mate, and I'm not yours. I'm not sorry for revealing this to you Edward because, maybe now, you can find her or him whoever is your true mate. And hey we can always be friends but no touchy. Cause I ain't like that. I'm a good girl... well... I'm 25 percent good girl..." and I grinned when Emmett let out his booming laugh.

"Do you know who your mate is?" asked Alice.

I shook my head no and said, "Nope and I'm okay with that. If I ever find him or her I will be happy but until than I'm just happy being single."

~~

Hours later, after getting better acquainted with the Cullens, I hugged them all because I felt better about how things had gone. I shifted than said, "Maybe we'll see each other again... who knows... I'm returning to my own territory. You ever catch wind of me you can come and spend time at my farm." I than climbed onto my bike, put my helmet on and I was off.

Yeah sure I wasn't expecting to depart from the Cullens, feeling as if I had made friends again, nor that Edward and I had parted properly this time. I was expecting the questions and I happily answered them all. I know that I will be seeing them all again, but only because of the knowing look Alice had given me at the end of the visit, and I hoped I did.

As I sped off I grinned softly. My life wasn't perfect, hell no ones life is perfect, but I felt like it was amazing despite what my clan mates thought.

When I got to my home, my Harley was a beast with speed, I climbed off and went inside.

Charlotte and Peter weren't home and I was surprised at that but, hey, I could do what I wanted until they did return and so I chose to read. Halfway through my book I heard a knock and slowly I stood up and walked to it, smelling who it was before I opened the door.

"Hello Darlin'." he said with a Southern Drawl before he swooped down and kissed me. A kiss I definitely returned.

My mate had finally come.


	2. True Mate & Explainations

p style="text-align: center;"A/N: I got some reviews and decided that y'all deserve to find out who her true mate is. Some of you guessed correctly and even if you didn't don't fret. br /br /I also, still, don't own /br /Oh! This chapter contains sex so if you're not comfortable reading a sex scene than don't /br /~~br /br /Chapter Two: True Mates Explanations br /br /A few hours later I finally pulled away from the blonde haired vampire I knew was my true mate and over at the clock. 4am. I looked back at him and I said, "Jasper... you have to explain some things to me really quickly... Why are you here? Why did you just kiss me? And why do I feel like you're my true mate?" I could admit that all of this confused me and considering the fact that I was a vampire who could remember everything these days, Human's didn't use their full brain power... however Vampires were capable of using 100% of their brain power so it was unlikely for a vampire to be confused so why the fuck was I?br /br /The blonde got shy but then he shifted and said, "Alice and I were never mated. Nor were we married. We could feel we belonged with other people and we didn't want other vampires to bombard us with anything we didn't want. Alice has always been like a little sister to me and I've always been like a brother to her. I'm here because I could feel a connection to you the moment you let me feel the emotions you felt for Emmett and I couldn't understand why. After you left Alice and I sat down and we talked... it didn't take but 30 minutes for me to realize that I belong with you and you with me. You're my true mate." He let out air he didn't need and than he continued, "I kissed you because I wanted to and I know you wanted it to. And you feel the way that you do because it's true. We're destined for each other."br /br /I listened to everything he said to me and than I exhaled and said, "Well I was feeling like a home wrecker and now I don't... that explains why you and Alice didn't share a bedroom..." I had noticed little things like that when I was human and even now I could remember everything from my human /br /He chuckled before he said, "I'm sorry..."br /br /I couldn't really say that I didn't see this coming. But I still couldn't understand why he was there. I was still, sort of angry, that I hadn't been able to be with The Cullens add on the fact that learning now that Jasper had always been for me and me only... well I was still /br /"Please don't feel that way." Jasper suddenly said. When had I dropped my shield around him? I looked at him and my eyebrow rose up. "Some part of you trusts me and the moment we kissed I felt your emotions in all of their glory." He /br /"Oh." I /br /Slowly I stood up and I said, "What does this mean for Alice? She's now alone and so is Edward." Although I didn't trust them, not yet at least, I still felt that I was the cause of Alice losing Jasper despite them not being truly mated or even /br /"Apparently Alice and Edward are, currently, talking and becoming friends. Well that's what I heard when I decided to leave." Jasper explained. "All of the Cullens told me that they'd love it if we made it work. I don't know why but hey... they want us, me, happy." Here I scoffed and said, "Sorry but I highly doubt that they want me happy Jasper... only because I still feel as if you lot could of stuck around. Edward and I could of still broken up, could of been friends, and none of the shit I experienced would of happened. Hell maybe my becoming a vampire could of been in a better way and maybe you and I could of realized we were true mates before that and you could of turned me." Jasper sighed and said, "And I am sorry your turning was so horrid. I wish I could be the one to turn you however I can't."br /br /He got up and moved over to me, pulling me into his arms and holding me as he said, "But we're together now and I promise I will never leave you. I can't do that."br /br /Oh how I wanted to believe the blonde haired solider, I wanted that so badly and some part of me knew that. I nodded against his chest than murmured, "Okay I believe you." and as soon as I said that he begun to purr which seemed to trigger my own purring. I snuggled closer to my mate, feeling myself beginning to trust him 100%. Suddenly I felt Love, Lust, Happiness, and Loyality wash over me and I just knew that that was my mates true feelings towards me. The Lust part got me quite quickly and I inwardly blushed, truly thankful that I couldn't blush as a vampire /br /Jasper lifted my head up and grinned softly before he said, "You're embarrassed. Why?"br /br /"Because when I felt the lust I... got hit with it twice as much." I admitted. Feeling I should always be honest with Jasper, but than again that was one thing I never lost from my human life /br /Jasper shivered than lent in and kissed me, his hands holding my cheeks lovingly as he licked my bottom lip. I willingly opened my mouth and let my tongue meet with his. I had been kissed before, by Edward, but never like this. Never to the point where my lust tripled only to be fueled by Jasper's own lust and I quickly growled in pleasure as he pulled back from my lips and started kissing my jaw line and my neck. I quickly tilted my head for him, offering him more skin because I didn't want what was starting to end, not yet at /br /Jasper answered my growl of pleasure with one of his own before he slid his hands down and over my clothed covered body before he slid his hands up underneath my shirt, his hands cupping my breasts which made me whimper. He started nuzzling my neck before he licked from my ear lobe down and than back up before he moved and whispered in his ear, "I want you so bad Bella." and to prove his point he pressed his entire arousal against me which only added more fuel to my lustful fire which had me moving my hands to the bottom of his shirt, I decided to say fuck it and I ripped his shirt off before I lent in and licked his chest, running my tongue over one of his many battle scars but they didn't make me scared, they only turned me on more. At this point I was pretty certain that I was wetter then The Nile river between my legs and there was only one thing I absolutely needed to quench my thirst for my mate. And he was currently basking in my emotions of lust, love, and /br /He let out a small, surprised chuckle when I ripped his shirt off before he moved and scooped me up bridal style. He carried me to my bedroom where he dumped me onto my bed, I didn't bounce but I did land hard. I didn't feel that, not like I would had I been human still, and I bit my lip seductively as I watched him remove his ripped shirt before his hands moved to his pants and he slowly, almost torturing me in a way, started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He ripped his belt right off, not caring that it to was now in tatters apparently. Once he was naked I couldn't help but look him up and down, my lust was almost unbearable and I knew I was feeding him. But, honestly, I gave no /br /He shuddered and started to walk towards me like he was a predator going after his prey and... I was his /br /I unknowingly whimpered in pleasure before I moved and got off the bed once he was on it. I grinned at him shyly, this would be the first time I ever had sex but I didn't care. I wanted Jasper to have my /br /I, not as slowly, removed my own clothes and I blushed inwardly, again, when I heard him growl at the sight of my naked body. "Come here my gorgeous mate." he said. And I listened. I crawled onto the bed towards him and without warning he was flipping us so he was on top. He didn't waste his time, he merely spread my legs and dived right /br /I let out a keening wail of pleasure at the first jolt of pleasure that I felt the moment he pressed his tongue directly against my clit. He held my legs open, wide, as he feasted on me. He dived his tongue into me, flicked his tongue against my clit and even found my gspot with the tip which he licked rapidly. I was arching, whimpering and gently gripping his blonde hair as I felt myself reaching the peak way to fast. He didn't seem to care, though, it was as if he wanted me to cum and the moment I felt his teeth scrape against my clit I was cumming with a loud scream of his /br /As I slowly came down from my orgasmic high I felt him, still, licking me clean and I whimpered softly. "My turn?" I questioned, begging him. I wanted to return the favor, wanted to make him cum. Slowly he pulled his tongue from me and he said, "Of course my gorgeous mate." and so I flipped us so he was on his back. Now... this was something I was uncertain of but only because I'd never sucked a dick before and I was nervous to do so. But I would because I wanted to it. Slowly I lent in and I started kissing and licking his chest and stomach downwards. I caused him to moan when I ran my teeth over his happy trail and without warning I took his cock into my mouth. He tasted... well there ain't no other word but simply /br /I delicately held his hips as I started to bob my head slowly, causing him to let out a loud, loud groan of pleasure. I liked the noises he made so I kept up what I did. I got more bold in what I did and with each and every sound he made I used that to determine what he liked and didn't like. I didn't want him to hate getting head from me, especially when I was hell bent on doing this more often. br /br /When I grazed my teeth against the underside of his cock he shuddered than said, "Gonna cum..." and so I sucked on his cock even harder. When he came... although it was a new experience for me I swallowed every single drop that he gave me and than licked his cock clean. How this gorgeous man could still stay rock hard was beyond me but I sat back, licking my lips and /br /Jasper quickly flipped us and kissed him deeply, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss he lined up with my virgin hole. He used his empathy on me to make me feel nothing but pleasure as he thrust his cock deep inside of me. How in the hell did his 12 inch long, 7 inch thick dick fit inside of me? But it did and jesus it felt like my whole world was exploding. I had cum just from him thrusting into /br /He panted softly as he stilled inside of me and than he shuddered. He gave me a little bit of time to adjust and how he knew I was a virgin I didn't know but I was thankful that he /br /Once I was adjusted I looked at him and clamped down on his cock at the same time I said, "Move!"br /br /Jasper gave a growl in answer and without warning he started to thrust into me. His thrusts weren't slow. Oh no, they were hard, deep and fast. I didn't care because the pleasure felt to good and I didn't want him to stop. When we figured out the rythm I moved with him which only caused us to moan and groan /br /The only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of his cock drilling into my wetter than wet pussy, skin slapping against skin, and our moans of utmost /br /I dug my nails into his back and dragged them down, marking him in one way. I knew that the end was fast approaching and I knew that the only way to become true mates was for us to claim each other. I knew he knew this fact as well but I didn't care, I wanted it and so I projected what I wanted through my emotions to /br /He suddenly lent in and sunk his teeth into my neck, giving me my mating mark and as he bit me I held him to me as I sunk my teeth into his neck. His thrusting became erratic but they didn't stop. They seemed to only get stronger and as we claimed each other he snapped his hips against mine super hard and stilled just as we came together. At the same time we came together we heard a crack but neither of us cared. We slumped together as we licked our new marks, and /br /I don't know how long Jasper and I laid on the, now, broken bed nor how long he kept his cock buried inside of me. All I know is that I had, definitely, found my true mate and therefore I was /br /"I love you Bella." purred my mate in his southern accent and I smiled more, knowing it was true and that I had finally found him. "I love you to Jasper." I /br /We shared a kiss and rolled, still staying connected, and we cuddled. Not wanting to move just /br /span style="text-decoration: underline;"FINbr /br /~~br /br /spanA/N: As I previously said I've never written a one shot story or even a two shot story but I figured what the hell. I hope y'all enjoyed and please keep an eye out for any of my future fanfictions! Oh and Merry Christmas everyone!/p 


End file.
